Passenger compartments of vehicles may be equipped with console assemblies having cup holder assemblies located between a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat. The cup holder assemblies include cup holders configured to receive an object such as a cup or other beverage container.
Increasingly, vehicles are provided different interior packages. For example, vehicles typically include a lighting package in which lighting features are provided within the passenger compartment. In a vehicle with the lighting package, the cup holder assemblies often include a lighting feature to illuminate an interior of a cup holder. However, an exterior of the cup holder assemblies are not illuminated by the light feature package.
Accordingly, there is a need for cup holder assemblies of console assemblies capable of illuminating an exterior of the cup holder assemblies and which can be used without the lighting package while avoiding a user from noticing the absence of the lighting feature package.